Agar Tum Sath Ho
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hi everyone this story about dareya..it's a love story based on emotional bond, investigation and thriller...
1. First meet

Hey guys.. happy new year to all...hope ki app sab ki yea sal bohut achi ho... god app sab ko sare khusiya de...

And it's a dareya story...hope you all like it...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

Place - in the beach, Time - around 5:30 pm...

It's a fine evening, people are walking , playing with sea sand... Some are busy in their gossip...sun is ready to go in it's home...the sky looked like a canvas in which colors are spread by itself smoothly..

Two man are talking something serioisly and exchange their bags...

Here in a side a person is busy to capture all the moment in his camera... Particularly those man's activity..and pretend that he is busy in nature...

On the other hand , a gruop of littel boys are playing blind fold with a girl... They are shouting...and because of this sound , the person became disturb...he couldn't heard those man's conversation properly...so he look at the group of the boys with a annoying look...and find a girl who is bilnd folded and tring hard to touch someone...others boys are laugh on her...girl remove her black cloth from her eyes like a five year kid and and makes some face... Boys are start to runing and she start to chase them..a sweet smile appers on the person's face...

Here, one of the man looking at her...

Man1: kya dekh rha hain...waha..

Man2: (smile)bohut khubsurat hai...ladki...

Man1: uski khubsurti badh mein dekh na..abhi boss ne jo kam diya hain bo pura kar...

Man2: boto main kar hi dunga...(looking at the girl)

Man1 saw her and then said " khubsurti bohut hi khatarnak chiz hota hai...bina chaku ke sab kuch kaat sakta hai , itna dhar (sharp ) hota hai, dhyan mein rakh na"

Man2 : thik hai baba...

Man1: chal ab...jaldi waha ja barna boss gussa ho jayange...

Man2: hm..jata hu...

Both left the beach...

Person: (smile) wow..kitni pyaari lag rahi hai bacho ke sath khalte huya...so innocence... And he click some pics of her...and smile looking at her...

The girl notice his smile and stop at her place...

Girl:(rising her hand , with a smile) hi...kya huya...kuch kehena tha kya...

Person: ji nahi...

Girl: toh..

Person: bo bacho ko dakh ke khud ki bachpan yaad aagaya...(smile)

Girl: bachpan kabhi nahi khota hai, bade hone ke sath sath hum khud ko kho dete hai in busy life mein...

Person:(smile) hai sahi kaha apne..

Girl:(smile) to chliya bachpan ko thodi si zee lete hai...ayiya hamare sath...

Person:(looking at the place where the two man are standing , but find nothing) shit...kaha chale gaye...

Girl: oo..hello...mr..kaha dekh rhe ho...

Person:( smile a little)kuch nahi...and he went near to them...

They Start to play...after some time they all went their home except the person and the man...

They are walking in the beach...

Girl:kitna santi hai na yaha...

Person: hm..kya aap yeaha hamesa ate hai...

Girl: nahi..kabhi kabhi...kya aap ate hai...

Person: ( try to hide some feelings) hain...jab bhi khud ko akela mehesus karta hu tab...

Girl: (looks at his face, sighs) are main to aap ki nam hi puchna bhool gayi...( Fording her hand) i'm shareya...

Person: (shake their hand) Daya...

Both smile...

Shareya: so friends..(smile)

Daya(smile): yea...

Girl: wesa aap... Photographer ho?

Daya: (he pauss for a moment) (pov) ab kya kahu...main sach to ise nahi bolna chahata ki main ak cid officer hu...shareya bohut hi soft hai bo dar sakti hai...

Shareya: aap Phir se konsi soch Mein dub gaye...

Daya: (smile) kuch nahi...

Shareya: apne bataya nahi...kya aap photographer ho...

Daya:(smile) ji...

Shareya: good...

On the other hand, the man 2 went to someone and hand over the bag...someone notice that and inform someone...man 2 left the place...

A few minute ago, Shareya got a call , now she is busy in her phone , daya is looking at her continuously...

Daya: kiske sath baat kar rahi hai itni der tak...kahi boyfriend ke sath to nahi...😞..

Shareya came to him...

Daya: kiska phone tha…

Shareya: vo..maa ka...ghar bula rahi hai...acha main chalti hu hai...

Daya: sham so gaya hai..chalo main tumhai ghar chod deta hu...

Shareya: nahi nahi aap ko taklief leneki koyi zarurat nahi hai...main chali jaungi...

Daya: ismein taklief ki kya baat hai...or wesa bhi abhi to hum dost hai...to dost ke liya to itna to kar hi sakta hu...

Shareya:(hesitantly ) hai...sahi kaha apne..par aaj nahi kisi or din...please...

Daya: thik hai... Agar aap nahi chahati to...

Shareya: please bura maat maanna...aaj main late hu rahi hu...ok..bye...

And she left...

Daya: ajib hai...

Daya got a call...see the id..and became serious...

Daya: hello...

Caller: kaha ho...

Daya: sir vo abhi beach mein hu...

Acp Sir: kam khatam hotehi report karo..

Daya: ok sir...cut the call...

Daya: aaj to main gaya... Jaldi chal daya...

He went to bureau...

Daya: sir...

Acp sir: agaye daya...batao...kuch mila...

Daya: sir kuch khas nahi...vo ak pal ke liya nazar unse hatta or vo log hawa mein kahi gum ho gaye...

Acp sir: aese kese gum ho gaya daya...tumse aesa laparbahi kese ho sakta hai...kaha dhyan tha tumhara hai...

Daya: vo...(thinking abohut shareya)..kahi nahi sir...

Here abhijeet keep his eyes on daya...

Acp sir nodded his head..and said " thik hai jane do...jo mila hai usi se kam ko move on karu...jaldi..."

Daya: yes sir...

Acp sir went to his cabin...

Abhijeet:😕😕..

Daya: kya huya aesa kue dekh rha hai mere taraf...

Abhijeet: (rising his eyebrow..) kaha tha tera dhyan...

Daya: (hesitantly) dekh jahai bhi yea janke tera kya kam...bas tu aesa maat dekh yaar kuch kuch hota hai...

Abhijeet start to laughing...😂😂

Daya: kha huya...hass kue rha hai...😦

Abhijeet: thida sa shak ke nazar se kya dekh liya tu to dar gaya...

Daya: bas kar yaar main wese hi paresan hu is case ko lekar or tu hai ki...mera majak uda rha hai...

Abhijeet: ok...ok...zyada stress maat le...ho jayega solve yea bhi...aaj tak kya aesa koyi case aya hai jo tu solved na kar paya hai...

Daya: aya to nahi par...

Abhijeet: par bar kuch nahi...mind fresh kar lag jaa kam pe...

Daya: hmm...

Abhijeet: coffee piyega..

Daya: hmm...

Abhijeet: to chal canteen...

They went to canteen and took their coffee...

Abhijeet: (teasing him) jabse tu beach se aya hai , tabse notice kar rha hu ki tera chehere pe ak muskurahat hai...

Daya: (shyly) are nahi nahi...aesa to...kuch nahi hai...

Abhijeet: tujhe kya lagta hai...tu nahi batayega to mujhe pata nahi chalega...

Daya: abhi aesa kuch nahi hai jesa tu soch rha hai...agar kuch hoga to main tujhe nahi batayunga kya...

Abhijeet: yea baat bhi hai...par tujhpe koyi bharosa nahi hai...😜

Daya: abhi...

Abhijeet: 😁😁

On the other hand...

Shareya :(talking in phone) hai thik hai...mujhe bejh dena main dekh lungi...kal main nahi aa sakti...

Caller: kue...

Shareya: sab kuch tumhai batana padega kya...kam hai kuch isiliya...acha main ab phone rakhti hu...ghar pohuch gayi hu bye...

Caller:ok.. bye...

She rang the bell...and a mid-age woman open the door...

Woman : (smile) agayi beta...

Shareya : hai maa...

S.M.: aaj late kesa ho gayi tu...kitni tension ho rha tha pata hai...tujhe to aapni maa papa ki fikar hi nahi hai...

Shareya hug her from back...and said " sorry maa...vo... ak naya dost bana hai aaj to usse bate karte karte der ho gaya.."

S.M. malted for her behavior...

S.M: acha thik hai...jaa jake fresh hole...

Shareya nodded...and went to her room...

In the bureau...

Daya is busy in his photo which he is captured in the beach...

He chack it in their record...

Daya: yea dono to purana papi hai... Dekhte hai or kya likha hai...Rajbeer ke liya kam karte the dono...do bar pakde bhi gaye the par janat pe riha ho gaye...or kuch personal information bhi nahi hai... Chalo jo pata chala hai bo hi report karta hu...

He enter in acp sir's cabin...

Daya: sir...

Acp sir: hai daya kuch or pata chala kya...

Daya: hai dir yea dono hi rajbeer ke khass admi hai...ak right hand to dusra left hand... Do bar pakde bhi gaye hai par rajbeer ne chuda liya hai...

Acp sir: hmm... Yea rajbeer ak powerfull insan hai...isa yesa hi arrest nahi kiya jaa sakta...

Daya: hai sir bade bade politician ke sath uthna bethna hai hai iska...

Acp sir: hmm koyi strong evidence ke bina hum uske ghar tak nahi jaa sakte search karne... Par kosis karte rhu kuch na kuch to zarrur milega... Koyi bhi gunegar cid se smart nahi ho sakta...kuch na kuch to galti zarrur karega vo..

Daya :(smile ) yes sir...

And left the place...

Daya : pankaj , frede...

Both: yes sir...

Daya: tum dono rajbeer ke ghar ke bahar nazar kahoge...or mujhe har ak pal ki khabar chahiya samjhe...bo kaha jaa rha hai...kya kar rha hai sab kuch...with detailed information...

Both : ok sir...

Pankaj: kab se nazar rakhna hai sir...

Daya: aaj se or abhi se...

Both:😵..

Frede: par sir abhi to raat ho gaya hai...kal subha se suru kare kya...

Daya: nahi..frede...aaj se hi karna hai... That's clear...

Both nodded...

Daya: or hai...duty pe sona maat or atmaa ko kuch din ke liya apne is khali dimag se nikal do...

Both: 😐ok sir...

Daya: jaao...

They left the bureau...

After some time all left the bureau for their home...

* * *

To kesi thi pehela chappy... Main kosis kar rhi hu ise or bhi interesting karne ki...agar koyi kami ho to batana...or yea chappy kesa tha yea bhi batana maat bhool na...ok...yea meri peheli dareya story hai , hope ki sab ko achi lagi hogi...

Keep read and review...

Love you all..tc...

Bye...


	2. Lamhe

Hello everyone...so here is the next part...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

Around 11:00 pm.., in the daya's house...

Daya: pata nahi shareya thik se ghar pohuch gayi hai yea nahi...main to bhool hi gaya tha use puchna...call karta hu...

Daya call her..

Shareya's phone beep and chack it... And smile...

Shareya :hello😊..

Daya: hello thik se ghar pohuch gayi thi na..

Shareya: haan..

Daya: good..

Shareya: hm...

Daya: or batao kuch...

Shareya: kya..

Daya: kuch bhi...acha dinner kiya..

Shareya: hai..apne kiya..

Daya: hai kar liya...

Shareya: acha abhi kya kar rhe ho..

Daya: kuch nahi bas photos check kar rha tha...

Shareya: oo..acha...kya main ak baat puchu..

Daya: ha.. puchu...

Shareya: apne aaj beach mein kue kaha ki jab akela feel karta hu to beach pe ata hu...

Daya: vo...

Shareya: ok agar aap share nahi karna chahate hai to koyi baat nahi..lakin aap mujhe share kar sakte ho...trust me kisi ko nahi bataungi...

Daya: isa nahi hai...

Shareya: dekho...life bohut hi smiple hai jesa karoge wesa hi aap ko feedback mein milega...lekin kuch log bohut hi complicated bana dete hai ise...pata hai main problem kya hai..khud ki problem ko hi na samjh pana... Problem ka pata nahi hota hai par solution dhund ne nikal padte hai...yea maat soch na ki main aap ko gyan de rhi hu...baate share karne se aapki dil bhi halka ho jata hai...

Daya: sahi kaha tumne... Actually mom dad ki mout ke badh main akela padh gaya tha...anath asram se bada huya hu...jab kabhi bhi mom dad ki yad ata hai tab us beach mein chala jata hu...

Shareya: oo sorry... Aap ko maine aapki purani baate yad dila diya...

Daya: nahi shareya, tum purani baate tab yad dilati na jab main use bhoolta..main kabhi us baato ko bhoola hi nahi...

Shareya: daya main hu na... main kabhi bhi aap ko akela nahi padhne dungi...hamesa aapke sath rahungi...chahe aap ko passand ho yea na ho...(softly)

Daya : (smile) tumna bilkul abhi ke trha bate karti ho...

Shreya:(hesitantly) abhii...

Daya: mera bestfriend...

Shareya:ooh..

Daya: hm..bo mera liya sab kuch hai ak dost ak bhai...or ak humsafer jo aaj tak kabhi bhi mera haat nahi choda...chahe kitni bhi muskile kue na aye par bo hamesa ak bade bhai ke tarha dathke khare reheta hai...vo hi mera sabse bada taqat hai par vo hi mera kamjodi bhi hai...

Shareya: so Sweet... Bhagwan aesa dost sab ko de...

Daya: hm..main khud ko bohut nasib wala manta hu, aesa dost kismat walo ko hi milta hai...(smile)

Shareya: (smile) acha mujhe na sayad koyi call kar rha hai...main aap ko badh mein call karti hu...good night...

Daya: good night...tack care of yourself...

Both smile...

Daya cut the call...

Daya (aside ) : abhi shareya ko kiska call aa rha hai...kahi... Boyfriend... Nahi daya be positive...

Shareya: hello...

Caller:***

Shareya: sayad ka kya matlab hai...

Caller : ***

Shareya: thik hai main dekh lungi...bye..(cut the call )

On the other hand…

Freddy : daya sir ne kha phasa diya humain yaar...

Pankaj : hai sir...( Suddenly he notice something, next moment he give a tight slap to fredy )

Fredy:( he makes a horrible face ) ...pankajjj...

Pankaj: ( starts to sweating) sir bo machar tha..gal pe...

Fredy: 😠toh tu mujhe bata nahi sakta tha kya..thapad marne ki kya zarurat tha...

Pankaj:acha maine toh yea socha hi nahi tha..

Fredy: ( face like smoke out from his nose).. pankaj...

Pankaj: sir is rajbeer ki room ki light toh off ho gaya...so gaya kya..

Fredy: sayad...

Next day...

Pankaj: sir lagta hai rajveer kahi jane wala hai..

Fredy: hai pankaj mujhe bhi aesa hi lagta hai...dekh kesa sab log busy hai..par pata kese chalega ki kha jaa rha hai... guards bhi hai waha..bo humme ghar ke nasdik nahi jane dega...

Pankaj: hai sir sahi kha apne...toh fir ab hume kya karna hoga...agar har ak details nahi depaye daya sir ko toh..

Fredy: tu chup kar or chal mere sath..

Pankaj: sir lagta hai apne notice nahi kiya ki waha kitne bodybuilder khade hai...waha se kese koyi khabar mil sakta hai..

Fredy: ( with a big smile ) pankaj khabar hamesa ghar ke ander se milna compulsory hai kya

Pankaj: matlab...

Fredy: vo dekh... Rajbeer ka driver waha chaye pe rha hai...chal thoda sa jan phechan banate hai...

They gose to him...

Fredy to shopkeeper: do chay lana...

Fredy:(smile) hello...

Driver: (smile)..hm..

Fredy: hum yehai naye aye hai..toh zyada logo ko nahi jante hai...aap yehi rhete he kya...

Driver: ji nahi...main rajveer sahab ke yaha nokdi karta hu..

Pankaj: acha vo...jo bohut bada businessman hai..

Driver:( smile) ji haan..

Fredy: bohut nam suna hai unka... Bohut bade log hai...

Pankaj : maine toh suna hai bohut bade dil wale hai...

Driver : ji sahi suna hai apne...

Pankaj : acha kya hum aaj unse mil sakte hai...

Driver : sayad nahi kuch der mein hi vo apni biwi ko lekar film dakhne jayange..toh aaj nahi ho sakta...

Frede :( smile) koyi baat nahi...hum kisi or din mil lange...

Pankaj : ( in his funny style )wese konsi film or kha dekhne jane wale hai...

Deiver (hesitantly) : vo jo naya mall khula hai waha...nam mujhe yaad nahi...

Frede : koyi baat nahi...humain konsa waha jana hai..

Shopkeeper ( to frede ) : chai...

Pankaj : ji mujhe dijiya...

Frede : ( moving his head in disbelieving ) tu pile jaldi...

Driver : main chalta hu...

Frede : ji...( Smile )

Driver left the place ..

Frede : main daya sir ko inform karta hu...he calls daya...and inform him...

In the evening..., Out side the mall..

Abhijeet and daya reach there...

Abhijeet : kya daya murga ander hai ?

Daya : hm...nikhil or mayur hai ander...bas waqt toh ho gaya hai , kabhi bhi bahar aa sakta hai...

Abhijeet : chalo toh fir.. kabab bananeki taiyari karte hai...

Daya : hm.. ( daya moves towards a man who rang guitar.. he puts his hand on his shoulder .. and took the guitar)

Abhijeet : daya tum or guitar... Seriously... ( Starts laughing )

Daya :😏😏 kue main nahi baja sakta kya...

Abhijeet: meri expression se tujhe pata nahi chal rha hai kya...

Daya : 😣😣abhiii...

Abhijeet : ( laugh ) tu baja par sambhalke ha.. aalu or tamatar se bachna... Main toh chala us taraf... ( He moves...)

Daya smile and start to playing it...and he plays it so nice.. People give money to the boy...both smile... After some time his eyes getting fixed at the exit of the mall , ln someone's beauty.. a girl came out from the mall , daya lost in her beautu.. she also notice him... And say hii... But she got no answer from him.. he lost in her beauty and his musical tune... She say hii for the second time... And in front of him... And stood there... Yea it's his shreya... Daya smile a little... All are looking at them...daya feels shy and smile ...

Shreya : (smile ) nice.. ( she pretend to give some money but actually she took some of money from the boy..and moves silently)

Boy : mujhe aesa kue lga rha hai mere paise kuch kam ho gaye..😕

Daya : ( in mind ) 😮 oo terii... Main abhi aya...

He leaves..here Rajbeer came out and moved towards his house...

Abhijeet came and saw them going... Looking for daya...so he asked the boy..

Abhijeet : acha tumhare sath jo tha vo kha hai...

Boy: vo admi toh vo khusurat madan ke piche gaye hai...

Abhijeet : kyaa.. Whatever... Mujhe rajbeer ke piche jana chahiya...so he follows him...

On the other hand...

Daya is busy to search shreya... finally he get her...daya goes , she was drinking milkshake...

Daya : oho.. toh yeaha hai...

Shreya : (innocent smile )hanji... Main yeahi hu...kue...

Daya : acha tum toh aese puch rahi ho jese tumha kuch pata hi nahi hai..

Shreya : (make a innocent face) mujhe sach mein nahi pata..sachi..

Daya: (he also playing this game with her ) sachi...( Smile )

Shreya : muchi ji...( Smile )

Daya laugh...

Shreya :😉...

Daya :😮..tum ladki hoke mujhe akhe mar rahi ho...

Shreya :( making face ) .ha toh...

Daya : 😓kuch nahi carry on...mujhe vo wapis do..

Shreya : kya wapis du..

Daya :(naughty smile )shreya main itni bhi bewakuf nahi hu...jo paise tum waha se chup ke se nikala hai na vo wapis do..

Shreya : tum kya khe rahe ho kuch samjh mein nahi... Uff ( with attitude ) yea sab chodo.. pioge...( Forwarding her milkshake , with a sweet smile )

Daya : ( smile naughtily and goes to a coconut-man.., shreya became confuse , what he try to do ? He returns with so much straw...)...

Daya gives her a big smile with open teeth...

Shreya also gives him a smile with her shyness...

Daya puts all the straw one bye one..

Shreya is shock...make a face like what's the hell...

But Daya gives him a another big smile and he put them together and starts to drink from it...

Shreya hai yea daya...

Daya : tumne hi toh offer kiya tha.. ( he shows his big smile and raising his eyebrow for twice )

Shreya : haan kiya matlab aese nahi..😒..

Daya : toh kese...

She place a straw for self and another for daya and then offer it to him...

Shreya : aese...( Shyly smile )

Daya : acha..aeeesee ( smile )

Both of them starts to drink it... They are so close.. they share a cutr eye lock... They realize their heartbeat Which rouse like a horse... They stop their drinking and looking at their eyes for some time... Suddenly they realize that they are in public palce...both of them feels shy...

Daya : vo...

Shreya understood the fact ..

Shreya: chalo..

Daya: kha..

Shreya : paise wapis dene...

Daya : haan...

They went to the boy and she give him his wage...

Daya remember the reason why he came here...

Daya : (aside ) ohho...rajbeer .. toh gaya haat se... Abijeet bhi nazer nahi arha hai... Aaj toh band bajh jayega mera... God bacha lena...aaj..

On the other hand rajbeer's car stop for signal...a man came near his window and give him a magazine...

Abhijeet recognized this man who he is .. so he decided to follow that man...

Here...

Shreya : daya kya huya kha kho gaye...or tumhari cehera safed kue padh gayi..hmm

Daya : kuch nahi...

Shreya : kya tum abhi ghar jaoge...

Daya : ha..or kya kar sakte hai...(sadly )

Shreya : agar tum bura na namo toh kya hum beach pe jaa sakte hai...

Daya : abhi..

Shreya : haan... Kue..

Daya :(aside ) mujhe to abhi report karna tha bureau pe...

Shreya : (seeing his thinking mood ) koyi baat nahi... Chalo abhi hum ghar chalte hai..she turn...daya holds her hand..

Shreya looks at him...

Daya : pata hai in do dino mein tum mere liya bohut important ho gayi ho...or jo log important hote hai dimag kitna bhi mana kare par dil hamesa usiki hi sunta hai... Dil usko nama karhi nahi sakta...

Shreya smile and feels his words...that words said for her... She feels how special she is , for him...

Daya : (smile ) chale...

Shreya : hm...

Both moved to the beach...

They are walking in the beach... Suddenly shreya hold daya's arm...daya looks at her , she also... And she gives a simple and sweet smile...and they start their walk again which full with complete silence...

Shreya : kya hum aese hi chalte rhenge yea koyi bate bhi karenge...

Daya : haan karenge..zarur karenge...tum batao kuch...

Shreya : offo... Hamesa main hi toh bolti hu..

Daya : toh is bar bhi tumhi bolo...

Shreya : daya... ( Angrily )

Daya : tumha pata hai gussa mein tumhara gal lal ho jata hai... Maine notice kiya..( laugh )

Shreya : arey kya baat hai kya baat hai... Mujhe toh pata hi nahi..mujhe toh kisine bataya hi nahi...😏..

Daya : acha bata thik hai..no more argument..ok..

Shreya : hm..ok.. chalo waha bethte hai...

Daya : Chalo..

They sit...

Shreya place her head on his shoulder...cross their hand..and both are playing with eachother finger...

Shreya : kitni achi lag rahi hai na...dub ta huya suraj...jate jate bhi sab ko rosan kar gaya...

Daya : hmm

Shreya : oho...'hmm' ka brand ambassador...apme dictionary mein 'hmm' ke wala ba bhi kya koyi or word hai...

Daya : haan hai na...

Shreya : acha hai...kya ?

Daya : shreya... ( A cold and pleasant wind touch them... They feel a natural peace like every object stop their rhythm..both look at each other's eyes...looking for something..but they don't know what they wanna search for... Shreya bow her eyes...smile a little... Place her unmanageable hair...and want to distract the discussion...)

Shreya : by the way are you a photographer ? Seriously...

Daya :【 (aside )why she asked..】( hasitantly ) haan kue..

Shreya : actually you are also a very good guitarer..

Daya : haan toh...

Shreya : par tumhari haat or body language toh kuch or hi kahani bol rha hai...

Daya : (aside ) yea kuch zyada hi Sharp nahi hai... Kya khe rha hai..( ask hesitantly)

Shreya : ki tum koyi artist nahi ho...

Daya : matlab

Shreya : kya tumne koyi artist dekha hai jisko itni body sody hai...

Daya became nervous... Smile hesitantly... Shreya keep her eyes on him for some time straightly...then suddenly she burst out in laughing...daya is standing in the state of confusion...

Daya: kya huya tum hass kue rahi ho...

She hardly mannage her laughing...

Shreya:tum itna ghabda kue gaye jese tumhari koyi jhut pakdi gayi. ( Laugh ) are main toh bas yuhi majhak kar rahi thi...

Daya get some relief... "Oohoo "daya said..

Shreya : tumbhi na... ( Smile )

Daya : (smile ).. his phone beep..he check it.. it's from acp sir... Shreya ab hum ghar chale..

Shreya : abhi..

Daya: hai vo mujhe kuch zaruri kam yaad aa gaya...

Shreya : toh chalo...

Both smile and left the place...

All the way shreya was tallking non-stop... Daya was smiling on her act... Silently observed her nature... Befor reching her house she was asleep...now daya stop the car according to shreya 's address...he looks at her, find her sleeping... He smile and take a selfie...shreya open her eyes for the sound of phone...

Daya : ghar agaya..

Shreya: haan thanks for that..

Daya : kar diya na paraya...dost hu na main..

Shreya : ( aside ) sayad dost se bhi kuch zyada... (Smile)..hm...par kabhi kabhi... Apnoko thanks bol na zaruri hai...use bhi toh pata chalna chahiya ki vo bhi kitna important hai mere liya...acha bye...or hai jo selfie tumne khichi na vo bejh dena... Mujhe bhi dekhni hai...achi ayi yea buri..😉..

Daya :😮 how she got it...

She left after giving him with her charming smile...

Someone notice that from the balcony...

* * *

So that's for today... Hope aap sab ko passand ayi hogi ye chppy...toh kon hai jisne undono ko sath mein dekh liya hai.. have you any guesses ? Then tell me in the reviews... Tan tak ke bye...milte hai next chapter mein...

Dareya love , rida, Kavya,Govind Agarwal , gani, Suhashini, Dayu Singh and all the guests thank you soo soo much review karne ke liya... I'm happy that you all liking it...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...

Bye...


	3. Ready for shock

here is the next chappy...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

Shreya enter into her house with a smiling face... Someone calls her..

Person : shreya... Vo kon tha...

Shreya turns.. and said " maa vo mera ek dost hai..kue ?"

Shreya's mother : kuch nahi aaj tak tumne apni koyi bhi dost ko bina bajha apne ghar nahi lati na isiliya pucha...

Shreya : oho acha... Nahi maa vo bohut acha dost hai mera...

Shreya's mother : samajh gayi...kab se hai yea dosti...

Shreya : umm... Two or three days...

Shreya 's mother : or itni jaldi bharosa bhi kar bethi...

Shreya bow her head... She has nothing to say...

Shreya 's mother : thik hai... Dost hai acha hai.. par aesa na ho ki teri yea dosti teri kam pe habbi ho...

Shreya : hmm maa ( hug her mother from behind )

Shreya's mother abhi jaa rest karle...thak gayi hogi..

Shreya : ha maa...( Smile )

In the bureau

Acp sir : yea daya or abhijeet pata nahi kha rhe gaye... Abhi tak report nahi kiya...nikhil firse phone karo daya ko..

Nikhil : ok sir..

Daya : zarurat nahi hai sir mein aa gaya..

Acp sir: kha the daya itni der...

Daya : voo

Acp sir: acha vo sab chodo.. rajbeer ke bade mein kuch pata chala... Koyi surag mila...

Daya : ( aside ) ab sir ko main kya batau...maine apni duty thik se nahi kiya...duty ko maine bich mein hi chod diya...par us waqt mera dil nahi maan rha tha shreya ko chod ke jane ka...

Acp sir: daya kha kho gaye tum...

Daya : sir vo maine...

At that time abhijeet enter..

Abhijeet : sir humne rajbeer ka picha kiya tha par maine dekha uska khas admi use ek magazine deke chala gaya...toh humne uska picha kiya..

Acp sir: acha... Toh kya pata chala..

Abhijeet: sir vo log ek five star hotel mein gussa or waha pe kisi or se bhi mila...sayad uske alaba joyi or bhi zarur hoga..

Acp sir : acha..

Abhijeet : sir ab kya kare...

Acp sir : batao kya karna chahiye... Raid kare..

Daya : or humein toh pata bhi nahi hai ki hum ander kitne logo ko pakad payenge...or agar rajbeer isse alert ho gaya toh...

Acp sir : Daya sahi khe rha hai...

Abhijeet : toh humein under cover rhe ke kam karna hoga...unka muh khul bana hoga...

Daya : hm agar humein ek bhi clue mil gaya toh usse hum rajbeer ke ghar or office tak pohuch payenge... Or waha se uske gardan tak...

Acp sir : tum log us hotel mein jane ki tayari karo..

Both : ok sir..

Acp sir went to his cabin...

Daya : abhijeet...

Abhijeet : thanks bolne ki zarurat nahi hai...

Daya: par tune mujhe kue bachaya...

Abhijeet: kyuki tu mera dost hu or koyi reason chahiya tujhe...

Daya : ( smile ) nahi...

Abhijeet also smile , " abhi chal plan pe work karte hai "

Daya : hmm...

They engross in their work and make the plan...they left the bureau as usual time...

After dinner , in daya's house...

He is check all the files related to rajbeer, suddenly his phone beep... He check it.. oho it's abhijeet...

Daya : haan bolo abhi..

Abhijeet : kya kar rha hai..

Daya : kuch nahi vo rajbeer ka file check kar rha tha...tu bol..

Abhijeet : sone ki taiyari...

Daya: toh phone kyu kiya...

Abhijeet : tujhse baat karne ke liya...

Daya : sorry yaar... I feel very guilty...itni important case mein main distract kese ho gaya...

Abhijeet : pyaar mein...hahaha..

Daya : majak maat uda yaar. .

Abhijeet :are us giter wale admi ne mujhe kha ki tu kisi khubsurat si ladki ke piche gaya hai.. (teasing hum.. )

Daya: oh toh pata chal gaya apko...

Abhijeet : hanji pata chal gaya...abhijeet ke akno se aaj tak kon chup paya bhala batao jara..

Daya : tu duniya ka phela issan hai , jiska tarif duniya wale kare yea na kare tu khud zaraur karta hai...

Abhijeet : hahha...yea sab chod bata nam kya hai ( teasing him )

Daya : shreya...

Abhijeet : wow kitni pyaari si name hai...

Daya :sirf name hi nahi vo khud bhi bohut pyari hai...

Abhijeet : oye hoyee...kya baat hai..lagta hai pyaar na nasha chad gaya hai janab pe...

Daya : Abhi...tu bhi na..

Abhijeet : kyu kya galat kha hai maine...

Daya : abhi kuch hi din huyi hai... Itni jaldi pyaar...

Abhijeet : hmm pyaar...pyaar hona ho na toh phele nazar mein hi ho sakta hai samjha..

Daya : ha ha samajh gaya mera gyani baba..

Abhijeet : Daya..(angrily )

Daya starts to laughing...

Abhijeet : ho gaya..

Daya : ha..

Abhijeet : ok...

Daya : ek baat puchu kya main...

Abhijeet : tujhe itni tamiz kha se aa gaya yaar...

Daya : thik hai thik hai jara sa izat bhi hajam nahi hota hai tujhe...

Abhijeet : ha ab puchle...

Daya : kya shreya mujhse pyaar karegi..

Abhijeet : ye kesa sawal hai...

Daya : sawal jesa sawal hai tu bata na...

Abhijeet : ha yaar zarur karegi...

Daya : agar usse mujhse pyaar nahi huyi toh...

Abhijeet : agar tujhe use samajhna hai na toh uske akno ko ache se samajh ki vo akhe kya khena chahati hai...kue ki insan jhot bol sakta hai par uski akne nahi...vo sab sach baya kar hi deta hai...

Daya : hmm tu sahi bol rha hai..

Abhijeet : hmm chal ab good night...

Daya : good night...

Cut the call...

In the shreya 's house

Shreya is doing something on her laptop... But she is restless... Something distracts her concentration...her mother came to her and put her hand on her head...

Shreya 'mother : kya huya beta...kuch frustrated lag rahi hai...

Shreya : nahi maa aesi koyi baat nahi hai...

Shreya's mother : dost ka nam kya hai...

Shreya : kon dost..

S.m: kon ?..

Shreya ( with a little smile ) : daya...

Shreya mother : nice name...

Shreya : hmm

Shreya mother : toh kya socha hai...

Shreya : kis bade mein..

Shreya 's mother : yehi ki kya vo sirf dost hi rhega yea dost se kuch zyada...(teasing her )

Shreya : maa...

Shreya's mother : hahaha... Kya maa hai.. tujhe apni pati nahi chahiya toh kya.. mujhe toh ek damadh( son -in-law ) chahiya hii..

Shreya : par maa... Dar lagta hai...

Shreya's mother : hmm.. toh tum use sachayi bata do... Agar vo tumhe apna liya... Toh besak vo ek acha ladka hai... Or meri beti ke liya ek perfect life partner...

Shreya: par maa jab mein use meri life ki sachyi bataungi...agar vo mujhe thukra diya toh tab mein kya karungi...

Shreya mother : upar wale pe bharosa hai na...

Shreya nodded...

Shreya mother : toh fir...sab sahi hoga... Ab tu soch maat kam kar apna...

Shreya : ok maa...

Shreya mother : good night beta..

Shreya : good night maa...

On the other hand, in daya's house...

He lies on the bed, slowly shut his eye and feel her hair which moves like wings by the air , then her sweet honey lips ,then goes to her eyes which was folded , while she was playing with the children. She removed it with her little frustration...daya also smile remembering this...he enjoying her frustration...he lost in her words... He lost in her thought... He remembers that moment when they drinking the juice... Their eye lock... Daya smile shyly... Place his blanket upon his face and enjoying his dream land...

Next morning...

Acp sir , daya, abhijeet , sachin ,reached in the hotel...

Acp sir ( to the manager ): humein 4 rooms chahiya...

Manager : thik hai sir , kitne dino ke liya..

Daya : do , teen din ke liya...

Manager : thik hai sir...

Abhijeet : kya ek ek floor pe room mil sakta hai...

Manager : eksath nahi ?( Suspecially )

Acp sir : nahi...

Manager : ok... ( Doing something in his computer ) ok sir ho gaya hai...apki keys...

Acp sir : ok thanks...

All goes into their room , then meet in the acp sir 's room...

Daya : sir ab humein un sabki room numbers collect karna hai...

Abhijeet: or un rooms mein camera or speker fix karna hai...toh fir hamara adha kam khatam...

Acp sir : hmm... Hotel ke leaving room or stairs pe , or entrance pe najar rakho...

All : ok sir...

All starts their work, looking for their perfect men... After sometime they find the rajeeb's right hand who meets with his other mens...

Daya : signal them...

They Chase them one by one , finds their room...like that passed this day...

Nextmorning , when all going for their breakfast...all cid cops take this good time.. sachin took the master key silently and fix all the spy camers and speker...

All day they keep their eyes on them...

Suddenly daya's phone rang...check the caller id and stop , all looks at him... Daya pic up his head look at their face... ( Make a face )

Acp sir : kis ka call hai daya..uthalo...

Daya cut the call " kisi ka bhi nahi sir "

All again concentrate in their work...after 5 minutes his call rang again...

Acp sir : daya... Utha lo jao...

Daya : koyi baat nahi sir badh mein baat kar lunga...

Abhijeet : daya jaa na yar... Kya ladkio ke tarha nakhre dikha rha hai...

Daya : abhijeet...

Abhijeet ( teasing him ): call cut jayega...le cut gaya...

Daya : call back kar lunga... ( Goes outside )

Abhijeet smiles..acp sir notice that... While their eye meet , he hides his smile...

Outside...

Daya call her...

Daya : ha shreya bolo...

Shreya : kya bolu ha.. kitni bar call kiya maine uthaya hi nahi... Or ho kha tum... Kya tumhai mere yad nahi ati...

Daya : ( tease ) kue mujhe tumhari yad ana chaiya kya...

Shreya ( angrily ) : dayaa...

Daya : ( laugh ) acha baba... Busy tha... Isiliya... Or abhi bhi hu kuch dino tak...badh mein call karta hu tumhai... Jab tak main call na karu tum mujhe call maat karna ok...

Shreya : par daya..kue..

Daya : badh mein batata hu..ok... Sweetheart...bye ( cut the call.. )

Shreya: ok.. (sadly ) ek minute kya kha sweetheart... ( Smile shyly )

At the end of the day they got some strong evidence...

Sachin : sir ab humein inko arest karna chahiya...

Acp sir : hmm...

Daya : wait... Sir vo admi kuch bol rha hai..

Persone : boss kal panchi aapke haat... (Cut the call )

Abhijeet : sir ye toh satellite phone se baat kar rha hai... Hum isse kuch pata nahi laga sakte kisse baat kar rha hai or kha se...

Daya : isiliya toh baat kar rha hai...

Acp sir : kal panchi ( bird ) aapke haat... Khena kya chata tha yea...

Suddenly door bell rang.. sachin open the door...

A boy : sir kal hamara hotle ki 5th anniversary pe owner me ek mask party organize kiya hai...aap sab invited hai...

Acp sir : thik hai...

The boy goes out...

Acp sir : kuch samjhe abhijeet...

Abhijeet : ha sir mask party...

Daya : ab sirf is mask party ka intezar hai...

Nextday , in the party...

All are in very verious mask...

All the cops are waiting for rajbeer...this hotel decorated with lights and mask so it's a quite difficult to understand the real one...signer sang , all enjoying the the party... Cops keeps their eyes on that person... Another person going to meet with the persone ... Suddenly one girl came between the two person...2nd person stops his steps...girl goes close to the 1st persone...

Girl : hii...

1st person : ( removing his mask , take a look of the girl from the bottom) ( aside ) bandi hot hai... ( Loudly ) hi beautiful...

Girl : ( in his ear ) mujhe pata hai tumhare dil mein kya chal rahi hai... Come in the room...

1st person : kya baat hai brain with beauty...

Girl : ( with her killer look ). Bilkul...

Both goes in the room...

Girl lock the room...

1s petson see her with Mischievous intention...girl walks near to him push him and fell into the bed...

Person : is khubsurat mask ke piche kiska chera hai yea him dekhna chate hai...

Girl : dikhayenge dikhayenge... Thodi si sabar toh kijiya...

Persone: sabar hi toh nahi ho rha hai...

Girl walking through whole room, stop herself in front of a flower pot , turn around , keep her mask on the flower pot...

Persone : tum toh vohii...

Girl : janab sabar karna sikhiya or dil ki lalach ko control kigiya...esa bhi jo sakta he ki maut apke samne ho or aap ko dikhayi na de..( lying upon his chest )

Persone : aaj toh main maut ko bhi gale laga lunga...

Girl : acha... Sach mein... ( Playing with her fingers over his face... He getting shiver for this )

Person : haa...

Girl take the pillow and stands properly... The person became confuse , he also sit properly...

Girl : toh lag jao gale... Maut ke... She take remove her gun.. the person is shock...

Girl : yea tumhare last night ki kuch sunehere si pal thi... ( She place the pillow before the gun and shoot him... she took a key chain from his poket...befor leaving the room , she take her mask , wear it .. )

Girl : bye cid officers... ( Went out )...

Aftet a little moment , In the party...

Daya : sir kafi time ho gaya hai vo admi bahar nahi aaya hai... Or yea admi uska wait kar rha hai hai... Garbar hai... Then they heard a servent's voice...all goes there...other members of the gang became pale, they trying to run away but can't... Then cops playing the cctv footage...they also become shock for the girl...how she know abohut the camera And about them even when they are in disguise...

* * *

That's for today...so mesi thi yea chapter batana maat bhool na... ( Wink )

Thank you so much for your reviews guys...

Read and review

Love you all

Bye...


End file.
